


The Smoking Jacket

by Krasota



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasota/pseuds/Krasota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran comes home to his boss, James Moriarty, in quite an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smoking Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Alas, the first thing I have posted on AO3!!! I hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated!! :D

That particular Monday had been worse than the usual Mondays. Sebastian was out all day, by the order of James Morarity. He really did not know why, he didn't ask questions. The look on his boss's face that morning said not to ask questions. This must have been a serious job, something that Sebastian could not know about, hell, something that no one could know about. Because if Sebastian didn't know, then there is no way that anyone else did.

Sebastian knew it had been a bad day the second he walked through the door of the flat. Not a sound was made. Not a light was on. Scratch that. There was a single dim light down the hall in their living room. Still. A bit not good.

"Jim?" No answer. Sebastian didn't bother to pester the man. James Morarity was the last person he needed to pester, or more specifically, coddle, when he was upset. Jim was perfectly capable of handling himself.

Now it really hit Sebastian when he entered the kitchen. The smell was putrid, in a good way. The air was thick with the delicious, woodsy, sensual smell of Jim's favorite cigars. Sebastian knew what was going on now. He laughed to himself, put his hands in his pockets and sauntered over to the living area. And there was his boss, sitting in the large leather chair. Sebastian's breath was taken from him immediately. Even more so when Jim uttered his first words to Sebastian all day.

"Suck me, Darling Seb, will you?"

Sebastian's stomach dropped to his feet. He was not expecting that, of all things. Jim was never in the mood after a bad day.

"It has been quite the stressful day, and nothing can seem to relax me. Maybe your skilled mouth can." Jim purred, finally locking eyes with Sebastian.

Darling Seb crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. Seductive Jim was quite a sight, an odd one, but a convincing one nonetheless.

"Please, don't make me beg. Oh but you know I won't. I have other means." Jim stated as he drew his attention to his glass of whiskey.

Sebastian still didn't say a word. While Jim was distracted by his alcohol, He took in the sight before him. By god if it wasn't perfect. His boss was sitting upright, in a most domineering position in a large black leather chair. The color drew out his dangerous eyes and his slick hair. It made him look even more evil than usual. Sebastian watched as he took a long drag on his cigar. He scanned his boss's attire. A burgundy smoking jacket.

Oh God. That was Seb's one weak spot. He was not giving in. Not this time. He was one the of the world's deadliest assassins. Not some sex toy. Jim hired him for high profile crimes, not to suck his fucking cock. Okay, well maybe as of a few months ago they became a lot more than boss and employee, but that did not mean that Sebastian would get on his knees whenever Jim asked.

Of course it didn't.

"What do you say, Sebby?" Jim leaned his head back, arched his back, and then spread his legs.

Sebastian's "no" was suddenly caught in his throat. The smoking jacket was all Jim was wearing. Sebastian watched as Jim dragged his hand down the opening in his jacket, down his chest.

Down lower.

Jim casually ran his hand down over his already semi-erect dick, and then it finished its journey to rest on his knee.

"Now, come here." Jim said in between smokes, "You know you want to." He finished with heavy lidded eyes.

"Fuck. You." Sebastian managed to spit out as he walked over to his boss's chair. He grabbed Jim's chin, getting ready to pull him in for a kiss.

"No." Jim smacked Sebastian's hand away.

"If I'm going to suck your cock for you, you had better let me fucking kiss you. I've had a long day too." Sebastian growled.

"Feisty" was all Jim was able to say before Sebastian kissed his boss roughly, pouring out all his anger and frustration into his actions. He made the kiss short though, throwing Jim's head back after he was done. Sebastian then slowly sunk down to his knees.

Darling Seb would never admit it, but he loved this. He loved watching his boss, his Jim, fall apart before him, because of him. He gently, slowly, pulled back the edges of the jacket to reveal Jim's cock. Sebastian looked up at his boss for the go ahead. Not that he ever needed it, but he  _needed_ it.

Jim looked down, wondering what the holdup was. "Seb, I know you love looking at my beautiful face, but would you mind at least sucking my prick while you're doing it?"

"Why do I ever do anything nice for you?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Beca..."

Sebastian didn’t need to hear what Jim was going to say, he knew the words before they came out of his mouth. Even though he knew the words good and well, he did not want to hear them. At least not now. Not like this.

Sebastian swallowed him whole, sucking his member in a tight heat that wasn't normally found in mouths.

"Ohh. Oh Sebby." Jim took a long drag on his cigar, "Yes, darling, that is perfection."

Sebastian could not stand to see the smug look on his boss's face, he gently withdrew the cock from his mouth and began to lick up and down Jim's wet length. Seb knew how Jim preferred a rough mouth fucking, so of course, he had to give him the opposite. He drew out all of his actions. Making sure that Jim wouldn't come any time soon. He slowly dragged his tongue along his boss's hot, wet member. He slowly traveled downwards and sucked each of Jim's balls, tugging at them with his mouth. He heard tiny whimpers and felt his lover's thighs trembling.

"Sebastian, please!" Jim grunted.

Seb only continued with his gentle ministrations up and down Jim's cock. Moving his long wet tongue along every vein in his boss's dick. Up and down, up and down; Seb had started a painful and pleasurable rhythm. On some strokes he would even glide his teeth along Jim's member. He knew how his boss loved the possibility of pain, Seb was even known to give a bite here and there. When he reached the top, he took only the head in his mouth. Giving Jim not enough, but just enough pleasure to cause frustration like none other. He sucked hard, while gently brining his tongue to the slit.

"More." Jim gasped as his whole body arched into Seb's mouth. "Please Sebby," He whined, "I'm soooo close."

His only response was a low moan, sending vibrations through Jim's cock. Though he'd never admit it, Sebastian enjoyed giving head more than almost anything. The only thing he liked more was teasing Jim to the point of exasperation and even anger.

Jim reached down and grabbed Sebastian's head, pulling him closer to his crotch. He let out a slight growl as he tried to thrust his cock into his lover's mouth. Unfortunately, Sebastian was a lot stronger than Jim. It was, after all, a part of his job requirement.

"Oh Sweetie, don't try this on me" Sebastian smirked and shook his head, which wasn't moving any closer to Jim's groin, "you know I'm a lot stronger than you" he then looked up into Jim's desperate eyes, "and you fucking love it." Seb added a long wet lick to emphasize his point.

Jim threw his head back and let out a cry, almost closer to a sob. It was then that Sebastian took pity on his boss and engulfed the entire length into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against the underside of Jim's throbbing cock and rubbed it with precision and incredible force. Seb slid his boss's erection in and out of his mouth, sucking with vigor and energy, it was clear that Sebastian was a man who enjoyed giving head.

Jim's grip on his head tightened, he was now pulling on his hair, but Seb never minded the pain; he welcomed it. Sebastian looked up to see his lover intently watching him. They locked eyes and Jim was done.

"Seb!" Jim shouted as he came in hot thick spurts down his lover's throat. He kept his eyes locked on Seb's and neither one could look away. Their eyes were black, blown with absolute lust. Sebastian swallowed every last drop, sucking his lover dry. He slowly slid Jim's dick out of his mouth, pulling himself up for a messy kiss, and Jim didn't fight that at all. He loved whenever Seb would kiss him, still wet with his come. It was fantastically filthy, something Jim could never resist.

"That was incredible, Darling," Jim panted while Sebastian was curled up in his lap, showering wet kisses up and down his neck.

"As always." Sebastian smirked.

"Yes," Jim began in his sing-song voice, which always meant trouble, "but how will I ever repay you?"


End file.
